The Pledge
by jwoo
Summary: Hermione,Ginny and Katie make a pledge at the start of the summer holidays to find a guy by the end of the holidays. Multiple relationships ensue, but i'm not gonna give any away.... Lots more planned, R R please!
1. Chapter 1 Summer Of Singledom?

It was the start of the summer holidays and what had been a cloudless blue day at the burrows had now fallen seamlessly into a

Disclaimer – I do Not own Harry Potter and I am Not J K Rowling. Thought y'all should know…

**Chapter One Summer Of Singledom?**

It was the start of the summer holidays and what had been a cloudless blue day at the burrows had now fallen seamlessly into a warm evening that sent shadows stretching across the space in the orchard where two figures lay recumbent. Occasionally one would turn and say something to the other and odd bursts of laughter would drift across the lawn. One girl was stretched out, arms behind her head, and the deep shadows of the evening highlighted her high cheekbones. The other was propping herself up on her elbows, the light catching her hair and turning it a shining copper. A solitary figure stepped across the lawn and came to join them.

Ginny spotted her first. 'Hey Hermione,'

Katie rolled over onto her front to observe her friend. 'How'd it go?'

Hermione sat beside them, crossing her arms over her knees. 'It went okay. He didn't get mad or anything but I think he was upset. He kept making excuses…'

'Well he _was_ drunk' Ginny cut in, defending her brother.

'As far as I can see, being drunk just means you're more likely to do the things you wanted to when you were sober… and anyway, losing Ron once to Lavender was careless, but twice…'

'You weren't _actually_ going out with him the first time, you know' Ginny interrupted again.

'But I liked him. And he knew that.'

Katie sat up 'No offence to your brother, Gin, but it was always like you,' here she motioned to Hermione '…were on a different wavelength to him. You were always bickering beforehand, but when you started going out you didn't have a lot to say to each other. I mean, you talked, but… '

'I know what you mean. We weren't exactly a 'coupley' couple.'

'No.'

'But you're okay?' Ginny asked, forgetting her brother.

'Yeah I am actually. I'm not sure why, but I thought I'd be a bit more upset.'

There was a lull in the conversation, as they all absentmindedly watched a gnome trying to pick up a fallen apple twice its size.

'Well it's gonna be pretty awkward now,' Katie remarked 'Ginny and Harry having to share the same house, and you and Ron-'

'It'll be fine.' Ginny interrupted 'I'm over him already; if it's awkward it'll be Harry's fault, not mine'

'Are you sure?' Katie turned to look at her friend 'Because you were pretty cut up at the time'

'I'm fine. It'll be a summer of singledom'

Hermione made a noise of halfhearted agreement.

They watched as the sun set behind the hills and as the air grew cooler, made their way back to The Burrow.

A few days later, and a week into the summer holidays, the girls were sitting inside, preferring to keep to the cool interior of the house, than to go out into the hazy midday heat of the garden.

Hermione was sprawled in an armchair, flicking through a brochure on floo powder and its uses in a modern wizarding family that she had found under the sofa.

Katie was lazily teasing Crookshanks with one of George's fake wands, which occasionally would turn into a rubber chicken with a loud squawk, making Crookshanks hiss, and the other girls look up momentarily.

Ginny was perched on the windowsill, tracing the picking at her nails. She kept looking restlessly at her other two friends, sighing, and then looking back at her nails. After a particularly loud 'SQUAWK' she cracked. 'I can't do it!'

Hermione peered at her over the top of her book, slightly alarmed at the outburst. 'You know, there is a spell which you could use, to clean your nails.'

'No,' Ginny sighed. 'It's… we've spent days doing this singleton… _thing_, while the boys have been going out, and having fun and meeting new people. I'm bored, and I want to meet new people too!'

'So we're not good enough for you now?' Katie teased

Ginny shot her a look. 'I was thinking… something more _boyshaped_. I was flirting with the paperboy, I was that desperate, for Merlin's sake!'

'You paedophile', Hermione giggled.

'Shut up.' Ginny scowled. 'I was thinking. We should make a pledge. To get ourselves new boyfriends over the summer.'

She now had the other girls' full attention.

'Its only been a few days since I broke up with Ron!' Hermione protested.

'Well this'll help you get over him!'

'I'm over him!'

'Then why are you complaining? It's a brilliant plan!'

'I…' Katie flushed, 'I don't want a boyfriend.'

'That's rubbish' Ginny remarked

'Well I'll be on a Quidditch course over the summer anyway; I won't have the time to meet any guys!'

'Are you joking? Quidditch players are usually gorgeous!' Hermione suddenly became interested in the idea.

'You should know….' Ginny muttered

'It's a course to teach kids! I'll hardly be spending my time with some Krum lookalike, Hermione!'

'That's what evenings are for! Come on Hermione, it's a good idea!'

'Well…' Hermione chewed her bottom lip 'Okay.'

'Brilliant! That's agreed then!'

'Hey-' Katie protested, but Ginny interrupted her

'Two against one Katie, you don't have a choice! So – our summer mission; to find a guy. Starting from when Katie goes home.' She smiled, contented. Up for a game of Quidditch, Katie?'

**Lots more coming IF I get some reviews, next chapter – Hermione gets a head start. **


	2. Chapter 2 Summer Pudding

I'm still not J K Rowling, and these aren't my characters…

**Summer Pudding**

The next day, Hermione watched from the kitchen window as Katie and Ginny flew around the wide lawn behind the house, throwing balls to one another. She had been reading, but once again found her mind drifting back to Ron. Had she overreacted? She mused, idly folding and unfolding the corner of her page, eyes following the flying figures. It had been on the night of the prom held to celebrate the end of their stay at Hogwarts. She would miss that place, she thought, mind wandering again, back to the moving staircases, the great hall, the library, full of books and knowledge and a musty smell of ink and paper and leather.

The students who had been studying at Hogwarts at the year of the Great War had been given the option of retaking that year, due to the slight disturbance of the Dark Lord taking over Hogwarts. Most students had opted to retake, meaning there was not only the previous year's first years, but also the new intake of students. It had been extremely stressful for her, Head Girl, to keep both years in check, and resulted in her hair bushing out to twice its normal size. Which was quite a feat, she pondered, fingering a strand of hair.

A misjudged throw resulted in Ginny swooping down past Hermione's window, bringing her back to her original train of thoughts. Since the kiss on the night of the battle, Ron and Hermione had been a 'couple', and had made an unspoken agreement that they would go to the Leaver's Ball together. She had looked, she thought, pretty good for her, and with the help of Ginny, had cut her preparation time down by half an hour. They had had fun, though Ron was an abysmally bad dancer, she smirked, and afterwards had gone down to the Hog's Head. After a few hours of slightly drunken mayhem, Hermione, who had remained sober, had decided to walk back to the castle, and on finding neither Ron nor Harry, had walked back up alone.

The next day, Hermione had discovered Ron's whereabouts on the night before from a dozen or so people, and on confronting Ron, had her suspicions confirmed by his reddening face and guilty silence. She had packed quickly for the Burrows; she had agreed to spend the summer there, due to her parents working and not wanting to spend the summer alone, and had studiously ignored him for two days before getting the business of dumping over with.

She sighed and chewed her lip moodily.

Then she decided to take her mind off Ron by actually making something from the large cookbook she was holding. She studied it, intrigued. The truth was, she hadn't actually read a cookbook before. Her knowledge of cooking extended to beans on toast, or omlette, at a scratch. Summer Pudding sounded apt, she thought. Summoning the appropriate fruits from the garden, she set to work. She had the feeling she would turn out to be quite a stir in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later she was, hot, annoyed and sure her hair was starting to resemble Crookshanks. She moaned and slumped into a chair, throwing the cookbooks to the floor. A loud CRACK sounded next to her, resulting in Hermione looking up at the newcomer from a rather unceremonious position on the floor.

'Okay, Hermione?' George Weasley extended a freckly hand towards her, and pulled her up onto her feet.

'No. You just made me fall off my chair' she grumbled, brushing dust off the skirt of her dress.

'Ah. Well I do often have that effect on the ladies,' he grinned roguishly, but Hermione thought she could still see the ghost of loss in his eyes. 'You may need a sit down.' She raised an eyebrow

'Bloody hell, Hermione, who died?!' George had just noticed the disarray they were standing in.

'It's berry juice…' she moaned 'I was making summer pudding'

'Well what went wrong?'

'I can't cook?'

'Rubbish. Right. You hold the sieve while I pour the berries in…'

Hermione watched him with amusement as he deftly moved around the kitchen, sorting out the mess she had made. She guessed that he had learnt it from his mother, and wondered if he often cooked. The muscles in his arms were highlighted as he put the pudding together and when he reached up to grab the sugar…

Hermione blinked. He was looking at her quizzically and she realized she'd drifted off again. She made a mental note not to do this again in public.

'What?' She asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized he'd caught her staring at him.

'Can you cut bread?' He asked again

Hermione nodded, embarrassed and set to work.

In 10 more minutes, the kitchen was clean, Hermione's hair was returning to its normal size, and there was something positively edible in the kitchen. The pudding didn't look too bad either. 'Well?' George prompted, 'Aren't you going to thank me?'

Hermione grinned and threw her arms around his neck. George stiffened momentarily in surprise, but returned the embrace warmly, hands encircling her waist. Hermione stayed like that for a while, comparing George to his brother, Ron. Ron had been just as tall, but where he was skinny, George was thickset, masculine. The brothers both shared the familiar smell of the burrow, clean washing and cut grass, but George had an aftershave on and a deeper, musky smell.

'Hermione!' Ginny called from outside, breaking her form her reverie 'We're coming in now and lunch better be ready!'

Hastily entangling herself from the Weasley's embrace, Hermione looked out of the window to see Ginny and Katie heading for the shed to put their brooms away. She looked at the pudding on the table. 'George? Are you going to tell them you made the pudding?' she asked, chewing her lip as she looked up at him.

She found his eyes on her lips, pupils slightly dilated. A flush was rising up his throat. Quickly she turned away to get some forks, preferring to avoid his gaze, but it seemed he had had the same idea. He was also reaching out for the forks, and as her hand brushed his, he grabbed it. His hands were firm and sticky from the berry juice. 'What-'

'Are you staying here all summer?' He asked, lowering his voice to a murmur as Ginny and Katie could be heard coming through the French windows of the living room nest door.

'Yes' she answered, still looking at their hands, not seeing the smile that passed George's lips.

'Interesting' he said softly. He reached up a thumb to stroke her bottom lip, before dissaparating away. She turned away to face the counter as Ginny and Katie came in, unable to contain a smile.

'Hermione? Was that George?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, he- He had to go, to- to do some work… ' she answered lamely, wondering if Ginny would find anything unusual about his sudden disappearance. But Ginny was easily distracted.

'Wow! Did you make this?'

'Yes.' Hermione turned around, finally able to regain control of her face. She didn't notice the curious glance Katie shot at her.

For now, this would be Hermione's secret. It wasn't exactly cheating, if nothing had happened…yet. She licked her lips. They tasted of berries.

**Wow! Second chapter, in two days! Thankyou to all my beautiful reviewers! Sorry if it ended a little abruptly, its my birthday and I'm off to undo the geekiness of this morning. More to come! Next time… Katie goes home and the pledge officially begins, but she can't help thinking that it's going to be trickier for her than for the others…**


	3. Chapter 3 Out for Milk

Chapter 3 - Out for milk

**Chapter 3 - Out for milk**

Katie stepped out of the fireplace at eight minutes past eleven on Saturday. Calling out to her home, she received no reply and was strangely relieved. Spending time at the Weasleys' could be a little overwhelming.

A notice popped out of the air in front of her eyes.

-_Out for milk, back soon_.

Recognizing her brother's handwriting and also his hangover cure, Katie guessed he wouldn't be up for conversation when he returned. Which was annoying, she thought. She needed someone to vent her feelings on.

That bloody pledge.

It was fine for Ginny, she reflected. With her petite frame and wave of golden red hair, she had the kind of beauty that made boys want to protect her, but she could look out for herself. Hermione was smart and hadn't exactly had a bad deal in boys, Krum for starters.

Turning, she observed herself in the mirror above the mantelpiece.

Her light brown hair reached her shoulder blades and was shockingly, boringly, straight. Her skin was the colour of milky tea and a smattering of freckles spanned the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were grey the eyelashes that framed them were not lustrous, nor were her lips full. She sighed. In all, pretty plain.

'Hey little apple blossom, what seems to be the problem'

Katie jumped, spinning round to face Oliver Wood, her ex-Quidditch captain.

'God, Wood, most people knock! Anyway, apple blossom?'

'It's a muggle song.'

'Right. Well Tom's out for milk but he should be back soon,'

'Okay. So what's bothering you?' he asked, flopping into an armchair.

'What do you mean?'

'The long, heartbreaking sigh? What was that for?'

'Oh.' Katie flushed. 'You heard that.'

''Frail so, Bell, are you going to confide?'

Katie in turn flopped into an armchair. 'It's… this thing Ginny came up with. A pledge. To get a boyfriend by the end of the summer holidays.'

'Sounds serious.'

'It is! Stop laughing!' He stopped. 'I'm not good with guys like Hermione and Ginny are, and besides, I'll be doing a Quidditch course all summer. I won't have time!'

Oliver grinned. 'You sound frighteningly like me. Anyway, what's this course?'

'I'm learning how to teach kids Quidditch.' Katie brightened at the prospect.

'Really? I'm teaching that course!'

'God. Not another summer of you as captain!'

'Hey! I wasn't that bad!'

'You were a bloody control freak!'

'I was brilliant!'

'Perfectionist….'

'Amazing!'

'Arsehole…'

'Oi!' Oliver got up, brandishing a cushion, a murderous expression in his eyes. 'You just take that back!'

Katie was saved from the irate Scot by the arrival of her brother. 'Tom!' she cried, hiding behind him 'What took you so long?'.

'Please don't shout' Tom croaked 'I only had coppers in muggle money, and the old lady wouldn't accept a galleon. Hey Ol!'

Oliver stared at his friend, anger evaporating. 'Are those…pajamas? And - god you smell! Right. You're going to go and have a shower before you put Katie off her-' he glanced at the clock 'Elevenses. And I'm going to go and find you some clean clothes'

Katie smirked as she watched Oliver push her brother up the stairs, having completely forgotten the insult. Her stomach growled. Elevenses wasn't a bad idea.

Well aren't I quite the author? You don't have to answer that. Not my best I'll admit. Right! Reviews, etc. Thankyou for everyone who reviewed so far, you're beautiful.

Jessierose- you like the Slytherin/Gryffindor, huh? Well, I have planned it all out but you've given me some ideas…

Person who asked to be my beta reader- I'd love you to, but can you tell me what a beta reader is? And how to work it?

Sorry that chapter took so long. 2 day party and extra shifts. Back to college tomorrow though! Yey!


	4. Chapter 4 Another Hangover

Another Hangover

**Chapter 4 - Another Hangover**

Since Katie had left on Saturday, the pledge had officially started, meaning that in the following week, Ginny had been out almost every night of the week. On Monday night she had gone to a pub with Hermione, only to find most people of the male kind were drunk, overweight, over 40 year olds, with slurs and roaming eyes. Hermione hadn't been impressed, and consequently refused to join Ginny on other nights out. She had only consented to make Ginny fake muggle ID after constant persuasion, and the offer of Brazil nut brownies.

So Ginny had spent the rest of the time on her own, mainly in muggle clubs – they were somehow more exciting than wizard ones, and found a clubbing partner in the unlikely form of Zabini Blaise. He had been rude, vain and arrogant in Hogwarts, but after meeting each other having both sampled the interesting red punch in the fish tank behind the bar, he was pretty friendly and they spent an hour discussing whether the monsters dancing on both their brains were in fact malicious, or simply dancing. The evening (or was it early morning? Ginny pondered) had ended in a drunken kiss and a promise to do this again.

Following evenings had ended in a similar state, and though there were plenty of contenders for the fulfiller of the pledge, Blaise was the only person who had the privilege of latching onto her lips. He was a good kisser, Ginny mused, but he was getting a little…repetitive.

Sunlight hit her tender eyelids like lasers and she was abruptly jolted from her sleepy ponderings by a disgustingly chirpy looking Hermione. Oh, and that monster had made a sudden comeback and was now beating on her skull to the rhythm of riverdance. It was definitely malicious, she decided.

'Rise and shine!' Hermione trilled.

'Ow' Ginny croaked. 'Turn your voice off'

'And how are you my sleeping beauty? Nice night? I brought you tea!'

By the time Ginny answered, Hermione had left the room –which was probably just as well. Ginny wasn't a morning person, and expletives rolled off her tongue as easily as golden syrup when awoken without good reason.

The tea was now cold, and Ginny decided that it was probably a sign for her to entangle herself from her duvet and Have A Shower.

Bit by bit, she forced herself into a standing position. Still in a haze of sleep she made her way to the bathroom, and almost fell over when she hit an unexpected object in the hall. The only thing that stopped her was the hand of the unexpected object grabbing her wrist. The hand was attached to a Harry. To be more precise, a Harry only wearing a towel and still pink from the shower.

Ginny suddenly felt very awake, and the question of whether or not she had removed her makeup before bed last night became very urgent.

Removing Harry's hand from her wrist, she returned his confused gaze with a look that she hoped said Leave Me Alone I'm Fine, And Totally Over You, but it might just as easily have said Leave Me Alone I'm Hungover.

Obviously the look hadn't worked, because Harry then asked 'Are you alright?'

Averting her eyes from his bare chest where they had ended up (doesn't he own a dressing gown) she answered.

'I'm fine' Then, forcing a smile 'In fact, I'm brilliant! I had a wild time last night, that's all. Blaise is a brilliant kisser!' Cursing the combination of a brain not completely rid of alcohol and her mouth, she strode past Harry and into the bathroom in a brilliant performance of dignity.

….

Feeling slightly better after a hot shower (the monster in her head had now slowed to a waltz), Ginny made a fashionably late arrival to the kitchen. And, on seeing her brother George, walked straight back out. It was only when the apparition called her back that she considered the possibility that her brother was actually there, and not an alcohol fuelled vision. Re-entering the kitchen, she confirmed that George was, in fact, sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table, eating copious amounts of toast and jam.

'Why are you here?'

'What a lovely welcome! I got here last night, Hermione let me in. My flat sprung a leak.'

Even in Ginny's slow moving brain, something about this story didn't make sense.

'But…your flat's been waterproofed hasn't it? Couldn't you just fix it?'

A slight flush started to crawl up George's throat.

'It's more complicated than that.'

'Right.' Ginny started to pour herself a cup of coffee, just as Hermione walked in.

'More awake now?' Hermione smirked. Ginny plastered an equally brilliant grin across her face.

'I'm absolutely marvelous thanks! Going out is really doing wonders for the pledge… how are you doing with it by the way?'

Expecting to see the smile slide off Hermione's face, Ginny was disconcerted when it grew wider.

'I'm doing absolutely marvelously, thanks!'

'What's this pledge then?' Both girls ignored George.

Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on.

She knew that it was probably important.

But right now, coffee was even more so.

**Another Brilliant ending, I know! Readers, you are lovely, but could you give me a little feedback? It kinda makes me happy.**

**Jessierose- know you probably wanted more than this, but it isn't the only slytherin who'll be included….. You should write a story, though! I'd love to read it!**

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5 The Leaky Cauldron

The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter 5 - The Leaky Cauldron**

Hermione was trying to read. She had bought the book from Flourish and Blotts that morning, a heavy tome on The Ministry of Magic, intending to discover a little more about the location of her first job. Her efforts, as yet, had been unsuccessful.

Perhaps it was the heat of midday, still reaching her under the tree, pulsating from the grass beneath her feet as if from the skin of a large animal, sending waves of almost transparency to blur the horizons. Perhaps it was the spots of light that fell upon her hands and book, burning images into her eyelids. The drone of an insect, the light breeze that flipped the pages, the thought that tonight she'd have to face George Weasley at dinner again. The factors combined had a soporific effect, and she found herself drifting into light dreams, of the ministry and summer pudding, the bumblebee's whine merging seamlessly throughout.

She awoke from a dream she would not remember, to a drop of moisture falling onto her lips. She let it lie there for a moment before licking it away. Another fell, this time hitting her eyelid. She opened her eyes to the sight of George Weasley standing above her, a glass of water in his hand.

'Sorry, I missed.' he bit back a snigger.

'Evidently.' she sat up, as he crouched down beside her, pulling a blade of grass from her hair. Still entwined in semi-consciousness, she caught his hand and, wrapping one hand around the back of his head, pulled him towards her. Their mouths met in a smashing of lips and teeth, and she found that his mouth was cool, refreshing. George put down the glass in the hand not resting on the small of her back, and traced a burning line from her knee to the hem of her dress. The kisses eventually became less frantic, softer, more dreamlike. When they broke apart, they were both lying on the grass, facing each other, George's hand still on Hermione's thigh.

'Wow' George sighed, shakily. 'I only came to give you a glass of water.'

The glass of water was now on its side, contents sucked into the greedy earth already. Hermione rolled over onto her back. She was also surprised by the impulsiveness of her actions. It must have been the heat, she mused, but it was also more than that. She had wanted to get back at Ron, she had wanted to surprise the people that thought they knew her. There was also the pledge, and something about George. There was a pain in his eyes even under his joking, a vulnerability that drew her to him. Hermione was intrigued by broken things, by problems, and George was both of these, though whether she really liked him or not was something she had yet to discover.

'I've…got to get back to the shop. I'm on lunch break.' He traced the dip of her waist. 'Look, do you want to go for a drink or something later?'

She let the pause hang between them for a while and considered it. 'Yes.'

'Great. Six at the leaky cauldron?'

'Fine.'

After a while George stood up, and walked back towards the house.

….

At 5.55 Hermione apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. She didn't expect to find George there, so after a quick scan of the interior of the pub, she headed to the bar and ordered a drink. The pub was packed, so she leant against the bar, content to stand and observe the inhabitants.

A plump woman who looked suspiciously like Celestina Warbeck was perched on a barstool, red hair obviously dyed, skirt hitched up to her thigh, relishing the attentions of a young bar worker.

Three trolls were playing an unusually vicious game of exploding snap involving galleons.

An old couple sat in the corner drinking bottle after bottle of firewhiskey, all sent over by tom, the barman, who seemed to know them personally.

Hermione was interpreted in her examination by the arrival of an owl on her left shoulder. It held an orange envelope with the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes emblem on the back. Opening it, she found a hasty scrawl about a quick meeting with a seller, and George's apologies - he would now be fifteen minutes late.

Hermione sighed and took a drink of her butterbeer. She found the taste slightly cloying on the warm summers evening. Resuming her examination, she saw a hooded figure in the corner. The chair opposite the person was the only unoccupied place in the room. Probably an ex death eater, she thought, someone running from the ministry. Moving her gaze, on, she was drawn back to him by a sudden movement. Raising his hand to attract a passing waiter's attention, his hood slipped back, revealing a flash of silver blond hair. Sudden recognition hit her – the way the person held himself, the pale hands.

Malfoy had changed in the last year of school. Perhaps it was the realization that all he had stood for had vanished when Voldemort had been killed; perhaps it was his parent's lengthy sentence in Azkaban; or perhaps simply the fact that he had no one to back him up, either way, he had changed. He no longer traded insults with Harry in the hall, no longer bullied those lower in status than him. The smirk had disappeared, only to be replaced by a blank stare. He treated all with the same cold indifference. Apparently his grades had fallen dramatically.

Filled with curiosity and annoyance, the people next to her kept jostling her, she made her way over to the corner of the room. He didn't look up as she approached, no doubt lost in his own thoughts.

'Malfoy?'

His hands clenched on his glass, but the look he gave her was devoid of emotion.

'Granger.'

'Do you mind if I – if I sit here? I'm waiting for someone, and there isn't any other seats'

He made a motion with his hand that could have indicated yes. She sat down. He was staring at his empty glass.

'It's a lovely day, isn't it?' He ignored this.

'I've never seen The Cauldron so crowded before.'

Another silence.

'Do you come here a lot? Because I've-'

'Look Granger, you may have noticed that the seat opposite me was empty. Most people don't want to be seen with someone like me, and that suits me. If you came here for pity-'

'I didn't!'

'Well good, because I don't need your pity.' The haughty tone had returned to his voice.

'I came here,' she explained, voice shaking slightly with anger 'because you had a seat spare. Because I actually thought I'd make the effort to get to know you. Because I don't care about status in wizarding society, because I don't like treating people like dirt. I know you've been had a bad time recently, haven't we all? It doesn't mean you have to block out the rest of the world.'

'Please, stop trying to understand what I've been through. You have no idea.' There was emotion in his voice now, real anger.

'So tell me! It's not healthy to withdraw into yourself. I read it-'

'Why? Why should I tell you of all people?'

'Don't you dare bring my blood status into it, Malfoy.'

'I wasn't actually talking about your blood status, actually, Granger, because I really couldn't care less. I was simply referring to the fact that we are not exactly the best of friends, and never have been' Malfoy's voice had now dropped to a harsh whisper, in response to the people who had started to turn around at the sound of raised voices.

'Do you actually have any friends to compare that to? '

'That's really none of your business.'

'I didn't think so. Because you spend most of your time in here, don't you? That's a pathetic way to live your life.'

'Don't tell me how to live my live!' His tone was threatening, and his pale hand clasped her wrist 'Other people don't give a shit about me, so why should I bother?'

Hermione wrenched her hand from his grip and stood up. 'God, why did I even think of coming to talk to you? It's just a waste of my time.' George had just apparated into the pub and was making his way toward her.

Malfoy smirked, and Hermione forgot what she had been talking about. 'You're with the Weasley?'

'Yes, I am. Anything else?' Hermione wrapped an arm around George's waist.

The fight seemed to disappear from Malfoy. His voice became impassive once more. 'Nothing at all, Granger.'

George seemed ready to say something to Malfoy, but Hermione pulled him away, out of the pub, and into the sunlit evening.

**Ooh how intriguing! Thankyou everyone who commented last time, I love you all! Keep up the reviewing…**

**Next time, Katie starts her course. Yey!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Health,Safety and Marcus Flint

Chapter 6 - Health, Safety, and Marcus Flint

**Chapter 6 - Health, Safety, and Marcus Flint**

Katie arrived at the pitch before anyone else. Ever since she was little, and her father had taken her to her first Quidditch match, she had fallen in love with the elegance of the pitch, so different from muggle stadiums. Walking out where the team members usually would, she was struck once again by the sheer beauty of it all, a vast sweeping structure of some indestructible material, now coloured with the early morning light and a tinge of anticipation.

'Katie?' She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until someone called her name, and she let it out in a sudden exhalation. She spun round to face the figure who stalked towards her across the dewy grass.

'Hi Oliver.'

'You're up early, you must be keen!'

Katie grinned 'This is Quidditch, Oliver, of course I'm keen.'

'You know, when I say that, people think I'm crazy.'

Katie gave him a sidelong look. 'Maybe that's because you are…'

The sound of Oliver's laughter filled the pitch, startling Katie and a few birds that fluttered up from the stands. It jarred her nerves, and she wasn't sure why. Oliver wasn't reacting like he usually did.

'You're in an abnormally good mood.'

'Anticipation. And – and nerves.'

'Why? What have you got to be afraid of?'

Oliver was saved from answering by a third voice ringing across the pitch.

'Wood! So you're here to learn how to teach the little kiddies to play Quidditch?'

'Flint. No actually, I'm teaching the course. Though if I'm stuck teaching morons like you it'll be quite a task.'

'Oh don't worry. I'm teaching too! Looks like we're working together.'

During the banter, Katie took the opportunity to observe the newcomer's face. She'd seen Marcus Flint a few times at Hogwarts, mainly at Quidditch Matches, but not up close. He had black, close shaven hair and a strong jawline. There was a suggestion of stubble across it, highlighted in the early morning light. He was tall and strongly built, more muscular than Oliver. Katie put her hand to her mouth and yawned. The action alerted the two boys to her presence and Marcus turned to her, holding out his hand.

'Hi, I'm Marcus. I'll be teaching-'

Oliver interrupted 'Jointly'

Marcus continued smoothly as if he hadn't noticed the interruption 'this course.'

'I'm Katie. Katie Bell'

'Delighted to meet you' he smiled. Katie found this sudden charm somewhat disconcerting. 'Did you go to Hogwarts? I think I recognize your face'

Again, Oliver interrupted. 'She was chaser in the Gryffindor team. That would explain why you didn't recognize her.'

Marcus took no notice to this last dig. 'Ah, Gryffindor. I don't remember knowing your name, but I do remember that they had an excellent seeker.'

Katie flushed. Glancing at Oliver, she was surprised to see that a grin that had been there only minutes before had now been replaced with a scowl. Behind him, several other people had filtered onto the pitch. Marcus, noticing this, turned to Oliver. 'Our working day begins.'

.As they made their way across the pitch, Marcus turned back to Katie.

'Nice meeting you' He smiled broadly. The smile left her somewhat uneasy.

…

The shadows were beginning to lengthen as Katie made her way home. The day hadn't been particularly exciting, they had been going through the Health and Safety in Quidditch handbook, and now they had been assigned to learn it as well as they could by the next day. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned, expecting it to be Oliver. She was strangely disappointed when she saw it was Marcus.

'You walk pretty fast.'

Katie smiled, unsure of how to answer to this.

'So how did you find your first day?' He had fallen into step beside her now.

'It was… boring. Will the rest of the course be like this?'

'No, not really.'

'Good.'

An awkward silence fell.

'Are you going out tonight?'

'What?' Katie asked, shaken from her own thoughts 'Oh, no. I'm… tired. '

'Right. After your particularly strenuous day.'

She grinned sheepishly

'You don't go out much, do you?'

'No,' she admitted 'Not really'

'You should come out this Friday. A couple of people from Hogwarts are going to the leaky cauldron, then onto that new muggle club.'

'I might not know anyone.'

'You know me! Bring a friend, or a couple of friends if you want.'

'Okay. Maybe.'

They had arrived at the bottom of her street.

'Bye then.'

'Goodbye Katie Bell,' he grinned. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah.' Katie turned away, chewing on her bottom lip.

When she got to her house, she was surprised to see Oliver waiting outside. He leant against the wall with a kind of grace, seemingly lost in thought. He looked up as she approached.

'Was that Flint at the bottom of your street?' He asked her as she started to unlock her front door.

'Yeah. He asked me if I'd go out with him and a couple of friends on Friday.'

'What did you tell him?'

'I said I'd think about it.'

'Right,' Katie let herself in and motioned for Oliver to come in. He stepped into the hall. 'Isn't your brother usually at home by now?'

'He's got a later shift at work.'

'Oh.'

They stood in the hallway in the fading light, quite close due to the narrowness of the space. Oliver's features were smoother in this light, Katie thought. His cheekbones weren't as sharp and there was a softness about the mouth that almost disturbed her. This was Oliver.

'Do you want to come in for a drink or something? Tom should be home soon.'

He straightened. 'Right. Yeah, that'd be great.'

As he followed her into the kitchen, an idea struck Katie.

'Oliver, will you come with me? On Friday?' she could have asked Ginny or Hermione, she supposed, but she didn't want them to see how far she was from completing her pledge. She had heard that Hermione had gone out with George to the Leaky cauldron yesterday, and she knew that Ginny never had a problem with boys.

'Yeah,' Oliver grinned 'sure.'

'Great. Thanks Oliver, you're a mate.' Katie turned before seeing the expression that flashed across his face.

'Do you want tea? Or coffee?' She turned back to him.

'I've just realized I… I've got something to do. Can't stay. Sorry Katie' He started to walk back down the hall.

'But Tom will be back any minute now!'

'Sorry.' He repeated.

He disapparated just outside the door and Katie was left staring at the place where he had been.

**Sorry that took ages, I ran out of inspiration**.

**Come on people! You made me so happy with no.4, all your comments and stuff, and then... nothing!**

**I need that extra boost, so keep it up!!**

**Thankyou Jessierose, your stories made me laugh! Thankyou also Kat1600 (I'm getting there….), nrgirl90 (thanks lovely!),sweetheartinthecorner (hope this made you happy!), Deatheater person (Thankyou!), skippy rabbit person (don't guess too soon!), and the other people that I love just as much but I don't have time to write out your names….**


	7. Chapter 7 Madame Puddifoots

Chapter 7-Madame Puddifoots

**Chapter 7-Madame Puddifoots**

Ginny had been working at Madame Puddifoots for six months now and, unsurprisingly, the place had lost some of its charm since then. Being woken up at seven when she could have done with a lie in to nurse her hangover was something far from charming. As was traveling on the floo network in the aforementioned state.

But Madame Puddifoot had once, apparently been something of a wild child herself, and understood Ginny's Saturday Morning Plight, making sure there was always a mug of steaming coffee waiting for her, or any other waitress in dire need, on the counter. Today was no exception.

Ginny liked to use the time spent drinking her coffee to reflect on the events of the night before. Of course, these events were often tricky to pick out of the alcoholic fog that had become an average Friday night of late, and she could never be quite sure that she had put them in the right order, but the exercise was stimulating and cleared her head.

The evening had started quietly. Ginny was tired of going out most nights and despite Blaise and a few other guys buying drinks most of the time, her purse was getting light. She and a few Hogwarts students had met up in a small pub just off regent's street, and she had had a good time, enjoying the company and the light banter, but in spite of this she had been felt almost lonely. As if something, or someone, was missing. At 10.30 she had forcibly persuaded Blaise to accompany her home.

It was only when Blaise pointed out the new muggle club across the road that she noticed Harry in the queue, talking to a tall blonde in a backless dress. This incensed Ginny – as far as she knew, he had been out every night of the holidays. How could he go out every night and not get tired? And didn't he have a better taste in women?

As if he had felt weight of her glare from across the road, he looked up. A collision of emotions rose in Ginny's throat, but she realized that she didn't want to find out what this meant. She had broken the eye contact, grabbing Blaise's hand and pulling him across the road to join the back of the queue.

The interior of the club was smoky, and a dance version of a Killers song was throbbing through the room, leaking into her brain. The lyrics caught on her mind and became entwined in the rest of the night, surfacing over and over again.

She knocked back the first shot …_and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all…_

A few shots later, and someone was taking to her to the dance floor, hands on her waist, but his eyes weren't green …_jealousy, turning saints into the sea_…

And her eyes were always drawn back to him. The blonde girl was wrapping her arms around his neck now, and she knew how that would feel, knew what he would smell like _…I just cant look, it's killing me…_he was bending his head down to meet hers now and the strobe light was catching him as if in a photograph as he moved closer, burning images onto her eyelids, and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._

Outside, she sucked in lungfuls of the velvety night air as if she was dying.

Blaise offered to walk her to the Knight Bus route, but his idea of accompanying her differed to her own, and resulted in Blake having a quick dip in the Thames. Fortunately for him, there happened to be a sober passer by who helped him out.

Ginny found herself considerably cheered by this memory, and was in a reasonably good mood when the other waitresses arrived. She decided that perhaps other events of the night were best forgotten.

…

The rest of the day passed quickly and was relatively uneventful, apart from the drama of finding a biting buttercup concealed in the flower vase at table 14. Ginny gossiped with the waitresses, flirted with the customers, and managed to pass the day without spilling or breaking anything. Or thinking about Harry Potter.

At 4.30, Ginny was clearing the last of the tables when Alice, a younger waitress, approached her. She smiled at Ginny, and held out a wand.

'Would you mind giving this to Harry when you next see him? He left it when he came in.'

Ginny stared at her 'Harry was here?' He had hated it whenever she had taken him there.

Alice looked troubled 'Didn't he speak to you? I'm sorry,' she blushed. 'I assumed that's why he came in. I thought- Well he must have seen you, you were taking the meals out at the time…' she stuttered into an embarrassed silence.

Ginny forced a smile and took the wand. 'I'll give it to him.'

When Alice had gone, Ginny pulled out a chair and sat down. A fly was buzzing against a windowpane. No matter how many anti-insect charms they put up around the place, at least one managed to get in. Someone knocked on the door which she had recently locked.

Looking up, she found herself staring into Harry Potter's eyes for the second time in 24 hours. She was surprised to see that he looked just about as rough as she felt, his hair more ruffled than usual and dark circles under his eyes. For a moment he looked as if he was going to turn back. She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

'I left my-'

'Wand, yes.' She handed it to him. She wanted to ask him why he came here, why he looked so bad. She bit her tongue. He gave her a tight smile and turned away. She made to close the door. Then, as if remembering something, he turned back.

'Ginny-' She looked up with a strange hope, but all he said was 'Thanks.'

Then he walked away into the warm evening. She locked the door behind him.

**Sorry that was so short! Um thanks again to all the lovely reviewers. Could you tell me which pairing you're liking the most so far? Which I need to improve on? Ta v much. xox**


	8. Chapter 8 Similarities

If Hermione had made a list of people she thought least likely to come across in Flourish and Blotts, browsing the bookshelves

The Similarities between George and Malfoy

If Hermione had made a list of people she thought least likely to come across in Flourish and Blotts, browsing the bookshelves of their own free accord, Draco Malfoy would probably have been rather high up on that list. So when she came across Draco Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts, browsing the bookshelves of his own free accord, she was more than a little surprised.

The former part of the day had been spent at the funeral of a very distant relative. Her mother and father were still on holiday in Tuscany, so she had been the sole representative of the Granger branch of the family. Though not entirely devoid of emotion for the recently deceased during the ceremony, she found it hard to conjure up any great sorrow for someone she had never met. She was also extremely uncomfortable, her hair knotted into a high bun, her black heels pinching, and the fitted black dress she had been forced to wear making it increasingly difficult to breathe. Her misfortunes were increased by the fact that the funeral was to be held outside, under the glare of the midday sun. Her thighs firmly welded to her seat, perspiration forming above her brow, she had endured hours of speeches about the unfortunate Brian, then remarks from older people who had last seen her as a baby; _'haven't you grown!'_ Then she was free.

Flourish and Blotts had been her first choice of destination. After finding a quiet place to disapparate from, she made her way through wizard London with determination. On arriving, _finally_, at the door of Flourish and Blotts she took off her shoes in an almost reverent gesture. The air inside was cool and still and smelt of leather and paper, as she had known it would. As always, it had the effect of calming her, slowing her breathing and her thoughts. She had made her way upstairs, where slices of light from skylights filtered through bookshelves, illuminating dust. At the back of the room it was darker and it took a while for her eyes to accustom to the shade. When they did, she found that she was not alone as she had first thought.

'_Malfoy?_' He turned and stared at her, surprised as she was. The gaze brought her attention to her own appearance- somewhat wild, she guessed. She had undone her bun, and her hair now fell, unruly, beyond her shoulders. Her lipstick she had removed with the back of her hand, but her eye makeup had probably smudged and she was still standing barefoot. Hoping to draw his attention away from herself, she asked 'What are _you_ doing here?'

'Surprising as it may seem, I'm looking to buy a book. My life is not completely pathetic.' Hermione flushed.

'That's not what I meant, I was just- I didn't mean-' Malfoy watched her stuttering, amused. 'Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.' For a moment, he seemed surprised by her apology, then the sneering look returned.

'Granger, I really couldn't care less.' He turned back to the shelf.

Hermione chewed her lip. She had a strong moral sense, and, morally, she felt in the wrong. Tentatively she touched his arm, and he sprung around. Expecting to see revulsion or disgust in his eyes, she was amazed to see neither, instead replaced for a second by a look she didn't want to identify. She swallowed.

'Did you want to come for a drink this evening? A couple of us are meeting up at the Kings Arms, and I just thought-'

'Why would I want to do that?' He answered harshly. An old anger rose in Hermione.

'I'm sorry' she hissed 'I forgot. You'd be too afraid to risk contaminating yourself by spending some time with a mudblood, wouldn't you?'

'I thought I already told you, that doesn't bother me at all. But if you choose not to believe that…'

Genuinely confused, Hermione started to ask him 'Then why-'

'I don't need your pity.'

'I thought _I_ already told _you_, I don't pity you. It was a genuine invitation.'

'Really?'

'Yes.' Hermione sighed. The anger which had flared up so quickly had faded away equally fast. 'And if you say you've changed, you've changed. That's fine by me. Goodbye Malfoy.' She made her way back through the shop, feeling as strangely empty as she had the last time they had argued.

'What time?' Malfoy's voice startled her.

Hand on the banister, she turned back 'Seven okay?' She hoped that her voice wouldn't betray her surprise, or the strange sense of anticipation.

'Fine' he answered.

'And Hermione?' Starting to go down the stairs, she was again stopped.

'Yes?'

'Flattering as that dress is, I don't think it'll be very appropriate for a summer evening.' She looked up at him, astonished, but couldn't make out his expression through the shafts of light. Was he _flirting_? Of course not, she admonished herself, it was Malfoy. But that didn't stop a smile spreading across her face as she left the shop.

When she returned to the Burrows, George was waiting for her in the spare room. She used the advantage of arriving unnoticed to observe him for a while. He wasn't traditionally good looking, she decided, and she wouldn't be drawn to him by looks alone. He was thickly built but tall, a typical beater physique, with tanned arms covered in freckles. His red hair fell around his face messily, and she wasn't sure if she liked it like that or if she preferred it sleek, smoothed back against the head. Often she would look at his face and be struck with his resemblance to Ron, giving her an almost feeling of déjà vu when she kissed him. The same long nose, lack of delicacy. But Georges face would often cloud in a dark mood, and that was when she understood him to be thinking of Fred. It was strange how she also noticed the same shadow pass across Malfoy's face. She knew that a few of his friends or acquaintances had passed away during the war, and that his parents were currently in the wizard prison Azkaban.

For the first time she started to truly understand the loneliness the two must be feeling. Though she had lost a few friends during the war, she hadn't been so close to them. Fred had been able to finish George's sentences, Malfoy was an only child and almost orphaned now. It would explain why she felt the same sense of being drawn to both of them…

To interrupt her own thoughts, she opened the door fully and walked in to join George. He looked up, smiled, and pulled her down onto the bed beside him, taking her up in a gentle kiss.

'Where have you been? I thought the funeral finished at three?'

'It did,' she paused. 'I ran into Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts'

He frowned 'What did he say to you?'

'Oh, he didn't. I think he's changed, you know...he…' she looked down at her hands, linked in George's 'I invited him to the King's Arms tonight'

George stared at her incredulously 'What did you do that for?'

She shrugged, still preferring not to look at him. 'He's not so bad, he said he didn't care about the blood status issue any more-'

'Well it's a bit late now, isn't it! He let a bloody werewolf into Hogwarts, or had you forgotten? I remember every time I see my brothers face! If it hadn't been for him, Dumbledore wouldn't have died that night. Fred might still-'

'George!' His face was white, and she put her hands up to his cheeks, turning his face to look at her. She kissed him, and felt his breathing slow. 'That wasn't his fault. Blame Voldemort, but not him. Please, George.'

George sighed. 'Sorry. I don't- if you think he's different, I can put up with him.'

He smiled. 'I told Ginny by the way, about us.'

'Was she surprised?'

'I think she'd already guessed. She said you just couldn't keep away from those Weasley brothers, and Percy had better watch out.'

Hermione laughed. 'Good. As long as she's ok with it. Is she coming this evening?'

'I'm not sure. Now, the time is quarter to five, and we're meeting the others at Seven. So what are we going to do with two and a quarter hours?'

Harry was already at the Kings arms at seven, sitting at a table in the beer garden with Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan. Hermione rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug.

'Alright Hermione! You do know I'm still staying at the Burrows with you, don't you?'

'Yes,' she grinned, seating herself 'but you're never around! I haven't talked to you in ages!'

'I know, sorry. I've been taking advantage of the Holidays before I have to start training to be an Auror. Voldemort may be dead, but there are still plenty of dark wizards about.'

'I know! You never give up, do you? Always fighting something…But weren't you at Ginny's work the other day?'

'She told you?'

'She mentioned it. Why were you there?'

'I…I like the atmosphere there.'

'At Madame Puddifoots.' Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

'So you and George are together now?' Hermione got the distinct impression Harry was trying to change the subject.

'Yeah we are.' She watched George coming over with the drinks to their table. Harry didn't seem to have anything to say about this.

By quarter past, they had been joined by Neville, Alicia, Blaise and Ginny. Ron and Lavender had arrived together, and though everyone turned to Hermione to gauge her reaction to this, she was relived to find that this didn't hurt her. Much. The conversation was steady, though there hung awkward silences between a few. Hermione found her thoughts turning to Malfoy. She should have known he wouldn't turn up.

It was during Luna's explanation of what exactly a Fingut did to hypnotize it's victims that Malfoy made a late appearance. The table turned towards him, but Luna, unfazed, carried on.

'And then it does a sort of dance. Well, it's more of a jig, really, I believe it's traditional in parts of Albania, and after-'

'Why is he here?' Ron was staring at Malfoy with a surly expression, and Malfoy looked like he would rather be hypnotized by a Fingut than be in the King's Arms' Beer Garden at ten to seven on a Sunday.

Hermione felt a pang of sympathy. 'I invited him.'

Everybody at the table now turned to look at her. Hermione felt as if she was in a particularly fascinating game of tennis.

'Lovely!' Ginny cried. She went over to Malfoy and linked his arm in hers. Hermione was suddenly very glad that she had told Ginny of her encounter earlier. 'So Luna,' Ginny continued, seating Malfoy next to her at the table, 'I'm sure Malfoy will be intrigued to hear all about the hypnotic dance of the Fingut, won't you Malfoy?'

Malfoy, looking slightly petrified by Ginny's 'welcoming' behaviour, nodded.

'Well it is very intriguing', Luna said solemnly. 'I'll start again.'

At some point during the evening, Hermione went in to the pub to buy a round. She was putting the drinks onto a tray when someone behind her asked 'Need a hand with that?'

She turned, and was unsurprised to see Malfoy standing behind her, though a jolt still ran through her. He leaned past her and put some drinks on another tray.

'Do you regret coming here?' He continued to stack the drinks and she wondered if he would ignore her.

'I know its going to take them a while. The Weasley girl-'

'Ginny'

'Yes, she's nice. A little overwhelming though.' She laughed, and for a moment a smile flashed across his face, but soon the distant expression returned.

'How are your parents?'

Malfoy turned with a sudden ferocity 'What do you mean? Is that why you invited me? So you could get first hand information on what it's like to be the son of a death eater?'

'No! For God's sake Malfoy! I just thought you might want to talk about it! It can help!'

'Will you please stop trying to help me. I don't need your help' their faces were inches apart. The anger disappeared from his face and he leaned closer. For a moment it seemed he would kiss her. She turned back to the counter, using it to steady herself. What was she thinking? She was with George. She had had too much to drink.

'Maybe you should go then.'

'Fine' He walked towards the door, and out into the dark street.

Returning to the table, she sat next to George. 'Malfoy's gone.'

'Good. Why?'

'Because he's a git.'

'I know.' He squeezed her tight, not noticing her expression.

**Oooh longest chapter so far. Gosh this is getting cheesy. Tell me when its overbearing! At Least 10 reviews if you want the next chapter. Last time I asked Who is your fave pairing in the story so far - question still stands. Also – who should Hermione be with? Hmmm….**

**I love your reviews. They're almost better than toblerone. Keep it up!!**

**xox **


	9. Chapter 9 Guess who's back!

Hello lovely readers, I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but now I have a laptop and have every intention of picking up where I left off…assuming you're still interested, I plan to amend this story slightly and republish it.

For starters, I want to make this story slightly less childish but not in a squicky way, because I'm still not ready!

I'm also considering changing this story to three separate ones – Ginny, Hermione and Katie's respective POVs. PLEASE let me know what you think of this, hopefully it will make them easier to write as I wont have to complete them in sequence.

Lots of Love

J-woo

xox


End file.
